The present disclosure relates to a training system and method for cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). CPR is a lifesaving technique useful in emergency situations when a person is not breathing and has no pulse. CPR supplies life-sustaining oxygen to the brain and other vital organs until emergency medical responders arrive. CPR training is essential to ensure that the lifesaving technique is safely and effectively performed. CPR training systems and methods use human manikins.